Darth Malgus
Summary Darth Malgus was a Human male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. He was born under the name Veradun within Imperial space and raised by his adoptive father. While still young, Veradun killed a Twi'lek servant on his father's estate, revealing the dark will behind his sensitivity to the Force. The young boy was subsequently sent to the Sith Academy on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, where he became a Sith Warrior and a successful commander of the Imperial Military. During a trip to the Outer Rim world of Geonosis, Veradun discovered the Twi'lek slave girl Eleena Daru and took her as his own. Although she was technically his slave, the two fell in love with one another and fought side by side in many battles during the Great Galactic War against the Galactic Republic. Veradun later eschewed his birth name and adopted the Sith moniker of Darth Malgus. Powers and Abilities Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Malgus Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 60 at the time of death Classification: Human/Sith Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Various Lightsaber combat skills, Skilled swordsman, Skilled in unarmed combat, Force Barrier, Force Lightning, Technometry Attack Potency: Planet level (Considered by Grand Master Satele Shan to be the most dangerous embodiment of the Dark Side she has ever experienced. At that point, she had already fought Darth Angral, who was powerful enough to be a member of the Dark Council. All these indicate Malgus as being at the very least on the level of a powerful Jedi High Council member) Speed: Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Satele Shan, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order during the time of the Old Republic) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Large Building level+ in armor (Has taken thermal detonators and RPGs to the chest and face but pressed on). Planet level with Force Amplification (Survived a full powered Force Wave from Satele Shan) Stamina: Very high (Has continued fighting despite injuries that would kill any normal person such as having a portion of his face blasted clean off, fought and bested two powerful Jedi Knights despite such severe injuries as a collapsed rib cage and crushed lungs) Range: Extended melee range with his Lightsaber, at least several dozen meters with Force powers, likely Galactic with telepathy and Force senses Standard Equipment: His Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled and experienced combatant. Was regarded as a prodigy of sorts by his instructors at the Sith Academy. Constantly improving himself by fixing certain weaknesses in his fighting technique and incorporating new elements into his style) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. * Force Lightning: An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on the victim. * Force Maelstrom: First, Darth Malgus would form a Force Bubble around his body, concealing and protecting himself inside. Then, any loose objects/persons around Darth Malgus would swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis. Finally, Darth Malgus would devastate the objects by blasting them away in a surge of Force Lightning. * Force Scream: Darth Malgus unleashes a Force-enhanced scream. * Force Stealth: A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. * Technometry: Allows Darth Malgus to tap into and read technological devices, and in some cases control them. Darth Malgus uses this to initiate the self-destruction sequence of his space station. * Telekinesis: Malgus can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manipulation, and manifestation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Technopaths Category:Memory Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Sith Category:Tier 5